I Still Think About You
by weecookie
Summary: Song fic. Yugi and Yami split up some time ago due to a lie. 2 years later Yugi decides to take part in the school leavers show. Yugi's band have been asked to play a song. What happens when the love of his life discovers the hidden meaning of this song?


Wee Cookie: This is my first one shot including a lemon scene I hope it's ok for you readers. Disclamer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Danger Danger - I Still Think About You.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just another normal before we leave school forever. Me and my band had been asked to play a song at the leaver's party. I'm not to sure why, but I had an idea which song we would play. The one I always do on March 22nd. The day Yami broke up with me, all because Bakura told Yami that I was cheating on him with Lewis. I wasn't Lewis was obsessed with Yami and hated me being with him.

So when I weren't with Yami he pinned me to the wall thinking it would be a good idea to get people talking about me cheating on him. Of course who is to walk in except the one and only Bakura who believes no one. He'd told Yami before I had the chance. Since then Yami hasn't spoke to me or even looked at me. I've tried to tell him the truth but he won't have any of it.

My friends believe me, they saw the video tape. In the hall ways of our school we have CCTV camera's that proved I didn't kiss Lewis. But yet Yami still refused to believe me. I miss him being around me. He disappeared not long after we split up. I wonder what happened to him, it were like he up and left. The scent of him, he always smelled of spices. He tasted of them too, so addicting and intoxicating. Only if I could have one more night with him maybe then I'd be able to get over him.

"Yugi are you coming?" Came a female voice from the back of the stage. I looked round to see the gang, my band all ready and set for our part. I smiled before speaking.

"Sure guys." They all smiled at me before taking their places. Joey upon the drums, Tea as backing vocals. Ryou on guitar and Malik playing bass. I myself was at the front being the lead singer. I looked back one last time and nodded to them, before looking at the now opening curtains.

There right at the front of the crowd was Yami, standing there in all his glory. Tight black leathers hugged his skin as he stood there watching me. Smiling that smile I fell for the first time me met. His eyes hadn't changed one bit they were still as red as ever. For some strange reason he was watching me and me only. Hearing Ryou start playing the first chords on the guitar I knew it were now or never.

_"Lying all alone in bed  
Crazy thoughts running through my head  
Thinkin' about you_

Tryin' hard to let it go  
My head says yes but my heart says no  
I wish I never had to choose

I've been walking down the same old road  
Tryin' hard to forget you  
But I just can't let you go

I still think about you  
Do you think about me?  
I still think about you  


I walked to the edge of the stage pointing out to the crowd as I sang the chorus. Knowning he was still watching me.

_  
No matter where you go  
Just as sure as a cold wind blows  
I still think about you  
Do you think about me?_

Baby, I remember when  
You and me were best of friends  
We crossed our hearts and swore it lasts forever

But I guess that lovin' me  
Was just a temporary thing  
And I wish to God that we were still together

I hope you found what you were looking for  
It's been 3 years, a lot of tears  
Ain't got nothing but this song

I still think about you  
Do you think about me?  
I still think about you

No matter where you go  
Just as sure as a cold wind blows  
I still think about you  
Do you think about me?

When you're all alone  
When you need a friend  
I guess it doesn't matter  
'Cause what we had we'll never have again

Lyin' all alone in bed  
Crazy thoughts running through my head  
Thinkin' about you

I still think about you  
Do you think about me?  
I still think about you

No matter where you go  
Just as sure as a cold wind blows  
I still think about you

Ohh...

I still think about you  
Do you think about me?  
I still think about you

Yeah...

No matter where you go  
Just as sure as a cold wind blows  
I still think about you  
Do you think about me...?"

I have to admit it was hard singing that knowing Yami was watching me the whole time. Not taking his eyes off me. Every time I looked towards to him my heart seemed to beat faster. I turned to face the gang as the curtain fell.

"Woo Yugi I didn't think you would be able to sing that with out messing up or crying."

"I know Tea I'm surprised I didn't. I'm glad I didn't it's the first time I've managed to sing the whole song without stopping."

"Hey guys can we go already I'm hungry."

"Oh Joey will you stop thinking with you're stomach for once." Joey seemed to shut up when Tea said that to him. The guys grabbed their things then headed out I did the same not thinking about Yami once. We went to the nearest fat food restaurant to have a little celebration that we had left school we only needed to go back for our exams.

Not long after we had food the guys walked with me to the center of town where we all had to take separate routes home. My usual way home was a short cut that I weren't sure on taking, due to all the murders lately. Tempting fate I walked down the alley way I needed to go down to get home faster. Part way through the alley I heard a faint but yet heavy breathing coming from some one. Who ever they were they were hurt.

The breathing seemed to draw closer to me; I turned when I felt warm breath hit my skin causing the hairs on my neck to stand up. When I looked round there was nothing there. The breathing had stopped, but the warm breath on my neck seemed to stay. Two cold arms encircled my waist as I stood there unsure what to do.

"Why so scared little one." Came a deep voice. A voice he knew all too well.

"Yami." He whispered enough for himself to hear not noticing the taller male behind him could hear everything.

"Yes my love I'm back." I turned around in his tight grip to see those eyes I longed for those ruby red lips I've craved for since I first laid eyes upon his magnificent form. Just looking into those eyes I forgot about the world around me until his lips met mine. Oh how I longed to be kissed by him, I had missed his lips upon mine.

I pulled away needing air was becoming an issue. But yet Yami didn't seem to notice the need for air. There was something different about him, I didn't get the same feeling around him like I used to. He seemed stronger than last time I remember but that was 3 years ago. But his eyes they were a deeper red this time, more seductive than I remember. I knew every single detail about his eyes and when I say they have changed I mean they have.

"Oh Yami, I'm glad you're back." I said as I cuddled into his chest. Letting my ear rest against his chest hoping to here his heart beat like I did those many years ago. Hugging him the way I was I shifted to see if I could hear his heart from the way I was stood. Ok my head was definitely placed on the part where his heart is, but why isn't it beating.

I pushed away from him causing my self to fall slightly. Yami gabbed my arm as I nearly hit the ground. I slapped his hand as I steadied myself.

"What are you?" I asked as I stepped away from his lifeless body.

"Yugi, it's me Yami." He placed his hands in front of his heart as he said _'me Yami'. _

"No you can't be, you're dead." He still continued to step closer to me.

"How am I dead when I'm here aibou?" I backed up till my back was flat against the wall.

"B-B-but you're heart..." I was suddenly cut off by his hands grip on my wrists, forcing them above my head with only one of his.

"Just because my heart no longer beats little one don't mean I'm dead inside I still and always have loved you." What, is this true what he's telling me? Should I believe him, or not? No I shouldn't he's a vampire, you can't trust vampires can you? So many questions I wanted to ask but yet so little time.

"Are you being serious Yami?" I asked as I looked into those crimson eyes, seeing nothing but the serious look Yami always had when he was telling the truth. Just as I were going to say something else, his lips upon mine stopped me in my tracks. I couldn't help but melt into this kiss unlike last time.

He tasted of spices as I let him have dominance in our little battle. I had to have him, no I needed him always. I can't lose him again not again. After last time I nearly died from loosing him.

"I'm not going to leave you aibou. I can't do that again it cost me my life last time." I looked up to see hurt and sadness buried deep within. Did I hurt him last time, or was it them who caused the trouble.

"Yami, can we go it's getting really cold."

"Ok aibou. Just hold on tight." I wrapped my arms around his waist as his arms came around mine. Two large black with the hint of blood red materialized from his back. He kneeled down a little bit before leaping into the air like he weighted nothing with me wrapped in his arms. Looking over the city at night was amazing the lights from the buildings among the head lights of a car dancing around the road like fire flies in the sky.

I don't know how long it took to reach my place but when we did I had some how ended up being carried bridal style in Yami's arms. Had I spaced out of not noticed him moving me. He put me down just outside my door, letting me lead the way. Rooting through my pockets for my keys I finally found them in my back pocket. Reaching up to the lock I twisted the key whilst in the lock hearing a click I took the key from the door. Placing it back in my pocket, I turned the door handle opening the door and walking in.

I turned back to see Yami leaning against some force field stopping him from entering. I looked at him wondering why he hadn't come in yet.

"Are you not coming in?"

"I would if I could little one. You see a vampire can't enter another person's home unless invited."

"Okay I invite you in." I guess he weren't expecting me to say what I did. Before he knew it he was laying on the hallway floor. I couldn't help but laugh slightly at the face he pulled when he had climbed to his feet. I closed and locked the door behind him before going upstairs. It was a good job my grandfather wasn't in, I don't know what would have happened if he were.

Entering my room I placed my jacket on the back of the chair in front of my desk. Walking over to my bed I sat down watching Yami look around my room. He smiled when he saw the picture of me and him on my desk. Taken a few months after we had been together. It was my favorite out of all the pictures we had.

"I see you've changed things around."

"Yea it kind of boring being the same all the time."

"Yugi can I ask you something?"

"Uh sure what is it?"

"Do you want me to stay? Cause if you do I will, if not I can go."

"No please Yami. Stay with me." I said as I grabbed hold of his arm, hoping he would stay. I didn't want to lose him again. He stepped towards me making me sit back down on the side of my bed. He still stood there in front of me, arm around my waist while the other on my cheek. Rising my head up to look him in the eyes he placed his lips upon mine. Melting into the kiss I closed my eyes as he deepened it. Moving the arm around my waist lower every second.

Reaching my belt he removed his hand from my check to make contact with my belt buckle. There was a click when the belt came undone, moving to the button on my leather trousers and the zipper.

.:: Normal point of view ::.

Yami turned round causing Yugi to loose his balance and fall onto the bed followed by Yami on top of him. Yami pulled away to give Yugi time to breathe while he unbuttoned Yugi's shirt revealing his pale white chest. Choosing out of the two hard nipples Yami began to tease Yugi by playing with the hard nipple using his tongue and then sucking on it before moving to repeat the cycle again on the other. Gaining moans from the other Yami claimed his lips as he fiddled with the zipper on his own Leathers.

Pulling away Yami removed the remaining clothing on Yugi's small form before removing his own. Throwing the clothes to the floor Yami began to make his way down to the others erect member knowing it was what the other wanted. He knew the other longed for him, that's why he sang the song perfect. He wanted to tell him the truth about his feelings. Feeling Yami fulfilling what he longed for, moans escaped him each time Yami sucked harder.

Pulling away from Yugi's manhood Yami moved closer to Yugi, placing himself before Yugi's entrance he looked up to the other and said.

"Are you sure you want this aibou?"

"Please Yami, anything to be with you."

With that said Yami thrust himself into the other causing Yugi to scream slightly at the pain. Gaining Yami's attention he slowed his pace, as he watched the other beneath him.

"I'm sorry if it hurts I will try and make it let painful aibou."

Yugi nodded in understanding as Yami continued with a slow pace. Moving faster after Yugi stopped with the slight screams. Yami smirked as he knew exactly what Yugi was about to say.

"Y-Yami f-faster please I need, no I want it." Doing as told Yami thrust faster making Yugi scream louder each time. He slowly came to a stop as Yugi's last scream escaped him. Pulling out of the other Yami laid down beside Yugi. Bringing him closer as the smaller teen started to drift off into a deep sleep. Yami soon joined the teen after covering them both up.

"I love you aibou, always." Yami kissed Yugi's for head as sleep consumed him. It's hard being a vampire and being in love with a human. But if you really love them and they love you the same way in return. Then you have the choice to let them be immortal like yourself or watch them grow old and die.

What do you think Yami's choice will be? Immortality sounds good if you have some one to spend it with. Now that Yami does, will he make the choice and let Yugi decided if he wants to live forever. Of course he will, who would like to live forever with no one but themselfs?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Hope this was ok for you readers. Please review and thanks for reading.


End file.
